


The Hunt

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angelus enjoys the hunt.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Hunting is more about the _hunt_ than it is the capture, at least on Angelus' part. He considers it a sort of foreplay. Flirting, if you will. But the prey has to be clever, at least smart enough to know she's being hunted. 

Drusilla was. Oh, her visions warned her of him, told her to seek shelter in the safest place possible. Too bad it wasn't safe enough. 

Hunting Buffy is even better. She's harder to break. She won't come to him willingly. She'll come armed with a stake, a cross, holy water. Her own will to survive. 

Angelus isn't sure if he can bend her enough to make her brittle, to bring her close enough to snap. But it'll certainly be a pleasure to find out.


End file.
